Sharp Dressed Man
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "It's the suit isn't it?" "Wh-wait-how-?" "Everybody's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man."


**NOTE: This was on my other account, JK Yaoing but I took down the account so I moved it over here. This is not stolen.**

**Allie: Just a short little ficlet to get things going. I had this idea while I was playing **_**Guitar Hero **_**today.  
>Harry: You should really stop playing <strong>_**Guitar Hero.  
><strong>_**Allie: Shut up Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song **_**Sharp Dressed Man.**_

_Sharp Dressed Man_

I had never thought about another boy in that kind of way before and there had to be a reason and the only explaination I could come up with was that damn suit. That suit…did things to me. Just one look at him in that suit made me feel like a twelve year old school girl…I was making goo-goo eyes at him like-like I didn't hate him, and I was pretty sure he was beginning to notice. I was pretty sure a lot of people were beginning to notice.

"Harry."

"Yes Mione?"

"Why do you keep staring at Malfoy's arse like a horny school girl whenever he walks by?"

Okay, so yeah, people were starting to notice.

"Um well I, you see…"

"It's the suit isn't it?"

"Wh-wait-how-?"

"Everybody's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man." Hermione smirked.

Transfigurations was soon becoming my least favorite class…mostly because it happened to be the only class this term that Slytherins and Gryffindors shared…and I spent the better half of an hour in that class just staring at Malfoy. Just staring. It would start as a curious glance to see if he was yet again wearing one of those infuriatingly sexy suits and of couse he was. And the worst part was that it was starting to look like Malfoy was teasing him. He was wearing those pants just a little too tight, letting his tie hang a little too loose, and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. And I could swear today he winked at me, just looked over his shoulder and winked.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped. All eyes in the class fell on me. "Could you stop oggling Mr. Malfoy long enough to pay attention?" There was snickering and I felt my cheeks light up in a heavy blush.

Worst. Class. Ever.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy called.

The worst class ever was a great start to the worst day ever. Ron kept asking me if I was gay, Hermionekept giving me these annoying little knowing glances and everyone else was either avoiding me or making fun of me.

"What Malfoy?" I sighed, turning around. After being caught staring in class I couldn't very well ignore the sex god, I mean! Ice prince! I was surprised to see that he was alone, his minions were nowhere in sight.

"So Potter," I noticed he wasn't wearing the suit jacket and his shirt was untucked and his hair wasn't gelled and oh merlin I was glad to be wearing loose pants, "When exactly did you start crushing on me?" He smirked. I opened my mouth to protest but couldn't find the words.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I finally managed.

"The fact that you oggle my arse when you think I'm not looking." Malfoy replied.

"It's-I-Shut up Malfoy." I replied. Wow, 'shut up Malfoy', how elequent…

"Shut up Malfoy?" He looked amused, "I'm surprised Potter, you have an excellent grasp of the English language today."

I felt a blush rise onto my cheeks from embaressment. I turned away, fully prepared to walk off when he stepped in front of me. "Oh don't get so huffy." He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, a small subconscious pout on my lips. "You're so cute when you're mad." My eyes widened.

"Wha-what?" I mumbled out, turning back around. He was right in front of me, so close we were almost touching. He still had that damn infuriating smirk on his lips.

"I said, you're so cute when you're mad." He said, speaking slowly as though he were speaking to a first year. It made me freeze. Surely he hadn't just said that twice. He had to be messing with me. "You're also cute when you're thinking too hard." He said, leaning down just enough to capture my lips with his own. He pulled back after a few moments and turned around, "See you around Potter." He said.

I touched my tingling gently with my fingertips, watching Malfoy walk away. I smiled softly.

_Everybody's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man. _

**Allie: Alright, let me know whatcha think!**


End file.
